O'Neill
| settlement_type = Sector | image_flag = Flag of O'Neill.svg | etymology = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Xyon - O'Neill.svg | map_caption = Location of O'Neill in Xyon | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Western Region | established_title = | established_date = | seat_type = Capital | seat = Princeton | seat1_type = Largest city | seat1 = Englewood | parts_type = Districts | parts_style = para | p1 = 36 | leader_party = | leader_title = High Patron | leader_name = TBD | leader_title2 = | leader_name2 = Xaiver O'Neill (XFP) | leader_title3 = Legislature | leader_name3 = (0 seats) | leader_title4 = | leader_name4 = O'Neill Supreme Court | unit_pref = Metric | area_water_percent = 8.7 | area_rank = 1st | area_total_km2 = 2,076,225.61 | area_land_km2 = 1,893,938.07 | area_water_km2 = 182,287.54 | elevation_m = | population_as_of = 3985 YM | population_rank = 1st | population_total = 568,880,419 | population_density_km2 = 300.37 | population_demonym = Oneillian | timezone1 = Xyon Universal Time (XUT-2 to +3) | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX | area_code = XXX | blank_name = (3985 YM) | blank_info = }} | blank1_name = GDP per capita | blank1_info = | iso_code = XY-ON | website = http://www.oneill.gov.xy/ }}O'Neill is a sector located in the Western Region of Xyon, and is the largest and most populous sector on the planet. O'Neill is bordered by eleven other sectors, three of which are the federal sectors of the Capital Region; Blackstone, Oxida Nova, and Karus in the west, and the other eight being the sectors of Morgan and Madullin to the north, and Hayes, Archambeau, and Mason to the east, and Veilleux, Nazarov, and Arceneaux to the south. The sector has a maritime border to its west with the Great Ocean through the Gulf of Mikael. The sector of O'Neill had a population of 568.8 million as of 3985 YM, and a population density of 300.37 square kilometers, making it the most populous and densely-populated sector outside of the Capital Region, and widely regarded as the economic and industrial hub of the Western Region of Xyon, and much of the planet as a whole. The capital city for O'Neill is the district of Princeton, which is home to more than twelve million people, and home to the center of the region's network of roads, railways, and magnetic rail lines. Combined with the other districts in the central parts of the sector, Princeton and its immediate neighbors make up the second-most populous metropolitan region on Xyon, and the second-largest GDP outside of the Capital Region. The technological center of Xyon's extensive network of industrial hubs, O'Neill is the benefactor of several major industrial leaders, such as O'Neill International, Pravus Industries, and the Coret Banking Group, all of whom are based out of O'Neill. The sector and its capital were named after the creator of the Mikaeans, Mikael O'Neill, and the street he grew up on back on Earth. O'Neill was settled by the Mikaeans around the 5th century YM during the Blossoming era, some four hundred years after O'Neill's death in Blackstone. The first settlement in the region was the city of Ashland, built in 98 YM, located along the southern coast of Lake Hyperion. Mikaean expansion across the region was relatively slow, but the settlements of the Verdant Basin was built by the year 400 YM, when Princeton, Prairie, and Calumet were established by the offspring of House O'Neill. House O'Neill moved its center of government and creches out of Blackstone to Princeton in 817 YM during the First Great Diaspora, and far from the stringent oversight of the Reverend Mistress of the Black Cross Church, settled the rest of what became modern-day O'Neill by the 12th century YM. Spearheading the Unification Wars during the late Age of Conquest era, O'Neill helped to unify the planet under a single federal government in 3752 YM, giving rise to the Mikaean Directorate of Xyon, and became the core of the new nation's strength and political power. However, House O'Neill lost all of its political and military power along with the other households on the planet with the passing of the drafting and ratification of the Treaty of Chernaya in 3842 YM, handing over all major military and political decisions to the federal government in Blackstone. Today, O'Neill is home to countless monuments, landmarks, and places of interest, all honoring the sector's long and influential history. O'Neill's education network is the most extensive on the planet, and its economy considered the standard by which all others are measured. History Geography Climate Topography Flora and fauna Demographics Urbanization Religion Health Government and politics Sector government Federal representation Administrative divisions Law enforcement Economy Taxation Agriculture and mining Energy Science and technology Commerce Transportation Roads Railways Airports Culture Art and literature Architecture Philosophy Media and entertainment Festivals Cuisine Sport Places of interest Education Secondary schools Tertiary schools State Charter Divinity Category:O'Neill Category:Sectors of Xyon Category:Western Region Category:Copyright